Spider-Man and Blackmail Don't Mix
by Definitely-Beautiful
Summary: Spider-Man is invited to join the team, for reasons which will become obvious, but the way the Avengers go about this is really... not so good. Oneshot, no slash no nothing, and SPOILERS Somebody's another somebody's dad. Uh-oh. This was really quick, since I wrote it on the fly as a brainstorming idea, so let me know what you think! Rated T for one swear word.


**This is just a quick one-shot that I wrote on my phone a while back.**

 **AND NOW I DON'T HAVE TO LIST MY STORIES AS CROSSOVERS BECAUSE SPIDEY IS ACTUALLY A PART OF THE AVENGERS MOVIE SERIES... I have mixed feelings about that.**

 **Again, this is just an idea, and I have my main story to update, so this is just something to get my writer's brain rolling. I may update other short stories I've come up with later, but here's this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Manhattan was quiet that evening, the police monitor reports consisting mainly of noise complaints and a 10-second car chase where an old man who definitely shouldn't be driving due to the fact that he was practically blind and completely deaf. He ran a red light at 15 mph, and didn't stop when a police car turned on their lights. He ended up running into a street lamp a moment after, and was taken to the hospital for a bump on his head. He was fine.

Really, there was nothing happening, at least nothing Spider-Man would be concerned with.

Which was good, because the young hero wasn't out on the street that night. He was in Avengers' Tower. That's where the real action was tonight, and none of it good.

Peter stared at them in disbelief and horror.

"You're going to expose me, put my loved ones at risk, if I don't join the Avengers?"

The team looked at him warily.

"Look," Steve started, a slight huff in his voice. This was a stupid plan, "I know it's a bit harsh, but we could really use your help. and it's to your advantage. You get to train with us, Tony's promised to make you a better suit, and you can live-" Steve's placating speech was cut short by the line of web that left Peter's wrist, hitting the railing on the balcony and slingshotting the young man out of the room onto the deck.

The Avengers followed quickly.

"Peter," Steve tried again, "wait!"

"No. I refuse to join. If yo had offered without the ultimatum, sure, I might think about it, but this is unacceptable. And you won't do it, either," the young hero faced the group of them confidently, if only for a tiny tremor in his hand and a vein on his neck to show how absolutely enraged he was, " Don't tell me that you guys, who call yourselves 'heroes'" the derision was clear in his tone, "would put a frail, old woman and a teenage girl's lives at risk out of spite. So, no. I refuse to join, and for the record, you guys are all giant assholes because of this now," Peter pulled his mask back on, jumped up on the rail, and fell backwards into the inky black night.

Natasha huffed, "I told you it wouldn't work."

Steve turned to Tony, "Tony, this was a terrible plan. Why didn't you just tell him? This... whatever this was, was a terrible idea."

Tony sighed. He just wanted to see him, just once, up close and he hadn't been thinking. Blaming this on Fury? Sure, perfect. Threatening the boy's family? That seemed like something Fury would do. Telling a boy who'd lost the majority of everyone he ever cared about, reduced to one living relative and a girlfriend, that you're his father? Let's... wait on that one.

Across town on a rooftop, Peter was seething with rage. How could they just... threaten perfectly innocent people, the epitome of good, honest citizens, like Aunt May and Gwen?!

The Avengers were officially on his "People We Hate" list. The one that he just made up, and was quick to add a few other names to, like Director Fury, The Green Goblin, J. Jonah Jameson... well, that was the list so far.

Asking him to join the Avengers Initiative? Awesome. Threatening his family as incentive? Beyond not cool.

He never wanted to see them ever again.

 **OH BOY!**

 **Tony, that was a really really _really_ bad idea. Ugh, I can't believe you did that to your own son!**

 **Oh... hehe, right, umh... yes, so Peter is Stark's son. Don't ask me how that happened. I don't want to go into the details, but let's just say Peter was a product of Tony's... glory days. Sh*t, I think that's worse. Ok, shutting up now!**

 **Thanks for reading! IF YOU WANT MORE, TELL ME.**

 **ALSOOOOOO, check out my other story, Spidey Boy and the Jolly Green Giant, if you haven't already. I've done some wonky stuff with it- like erase all the chapters and start over, horrifying, I know- but I'll be updating that soon! (i.e. this author retains the right to update however and whenever she pleases, no matter what promises she may or may not have- just- extended to the public at large. Thanks!)**


End file.
